mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Dennis Siver
The first round began. Kawajiri misses a wheel kick by ten thousand miles, then a right uppercut by a similar distance. Kawajiri lands a hopping body kick. Kawajiri tries a spinning backfist. Siver lands an inside kick. 4:00. Kawajiri working a single. Siver with a few rights under, a few more. Kawajiri working hard. Siver stuffs it and breaks away. Siver lands a leg kick. Siver lands a high kick. Siver lands an inside kick. 3:00. Kawajiri already seems a bit winded. Siver lands a hard left. Kawajiri tries a single. Siver stuffs it to the clinch. Siver breaks with a left. Siver lands a hard spinning back kick. And a left. Kawajiri lands a left. Kawajiri tries a single, 2:00. Siver defending. Kawajiri working hard. Good TDD from Siver, a few rights under and stuffs it, breaks away, crowd cheers. 1:00. Kawajiri tries another single. Siver defending. 35. Siver stuffs it. Kawajiri works another. 15. Kawajiri gets it to guard. A few lefts from Kawajiri. R1 ends, 10-9 Siver. Tiny cut under Siver's right eye. R2 began. Kawajiri lands a left. Siver lands a hard spinning back kick. Hit the arm mostly. Kawajiri landsa good spinning elbow. 4:00. Siver lands a leg kick. Siver lands another to the other leg, briefly gets a single himself. Kawajiri's back up. Siver stuffs a power double. Kawajiri tries a single off a caught front kick. Siver defending. 3:00. Kawajiri switches to a double and gets it to half-guard, Siver earned a warning for cage grabbing as well. Siver lands a right from the bottom. Kawajiri keeps him down. 2:00. Kawajiri thinking arm triangle. Siver got another warning for cage grabbing. He regains guard. Kawajiri lands a right. Passes to half-guard. Siver with short rights from the bottom. Kawajiri working to mount. Almost there. 1:00. Siver keeps him in half-guard. Kawajiri lands a left elbow. 35. Kawajiri mounts. Siver hips out regaining half-guard. 15. Kawajiri scrambles but Kawajiri stays on top chasing to guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Kawajiri. R3 began. Kawajiri lands a spinning back fist. Siver lands a leg kick, stuffs a single. Kawajiri works another single. Switches toa double, gets it but Siver's thinking guillotine, butterfly guard. Siver locks up half-guard cranking the choke, crowd's behind Siver. 4:00. Siver lets it go. They stand and break away. Siver showing urgency. Siver misses a spinning back kick. Kawajiri misses a wheel kick. Kawajiri lands a right and a left. Nice scramble, Siver nearly gets the back, has it standing. They clinch, Kawajiri stuffs a single, Siver stuffs a double, Kawajiri persists with a single. Working hard. Expending lots of energy. 2:00. Lots of energy indeed.. He's switching to a double. Gets it to guard, Siver thinking guillotine. He's cranking it now. Kawajiri passes to half-guard. Kawajiri pops out, Siver regains guard. Siver was warned for cage grabbing. 1:00. Siver with rights from the bottom. More. 35. More. Kawajiri lands a right elbow. Another. Another. Another, 15. Another elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Kawajiri, 29-28 Kawajiri in my opinion, they shake hands on the ground, Siver pats his shoulder, Kawajiri stays exhausted on the ground. 29-28 UD for.... Kawajiri, right decision.